


Going up

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Forgive Me, Hand Jobs, Job Interview, M/M, There Is very Little Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: "Can I do anything for you while we wait?"Hux swallowed hard. "No""Are you sure I can't help you with your growing problem?" The guy reached up, laying his hand upon Hux's upper thigh, hand skimming dangerously close to his groin





	Going up

Hux entered the enormous building and sighed. He reminded himself as to why he even agreed to do the job interview; cause they'd pay him handsomely. The prospect of retiring young and living the rest of his days living on an isolated island was just too appealing.

He didn't have any need to be nervous, when it came to engineering and robotics he was at the top of his game. Honestly, they needed him more then he needed them. The formal clothes he was required to wear suited him great and such a professional work environment was really something he could get behind.

He checked in at the front desk where a bored looking female asked him for his papers, he calmly presented them and she pointed him towards a set of double doors and told him to just follow the hallway. The building was like one big maze of hallways and stairwells, a perfect set for a horror movie if the lights were a little more dim and the building a little less modern. Hux eventually managed to get through and he arrived at a security checkpoint where he was once again asked for his papers.

It felt like ages had passed when he finally arrived at an elevator, he hoped this would be his last stop cause the long hallways and people checking his papers were starting to make him severely agitated and tired. He pushed the call button and waited, impatiently tapping his foot until the doors opened. Hux looked up, there was already someone in the elevator. He quickly scrolled his eyes down the slightly taller guy's body, he was a broad man with black hair that wore a black hoodie and jeans, very casual like he didn't belong here at all.

"Good day sir, can I see your papers?"

Hux was slightly caught off guard by the deep voice, he sighed and stepped in the elevator. He wondered how this guy could be the elevator operator, he looked very unprofessional. He was also annoyed at having to open his suitcase and fish out his paperwork out again, how much security does a company like this need? Ridiculous.

He handed the elevator operator his documents. As he snapped his briefcase shut a bit harder than needed. He started second guessing his decision to do the interview. "I think I changed my mind." He held out his hand to take back his papers. "Can you just show me the exit?"

The man looked up from reading the documents, brows furrowed. "What?"

"I just don't think I have what it takes to work at a place where it takes..." he looked down at his watch. "Almost an hour just to get to some damn interview."

"Mister Armitage Hux,"

"Hux is fine." He detested to be called by his first or full name, even his friends called him Hux. He also hated the way the guy looked at him, like this all amused him somehow.

"Mister Hux,"

"Just Hux." He interrupted again as he rubbed his hands on his forehead, feeling a headache coming up. He couldn't blame it all on the idiot giant but he already played a big part in Hux being irritated.

"Hux, then. Your interview is on the fourteenth floor." He pushed the 14 button and the doors closed. "If you still want to leave when we arrive I will take you to the exit from there." He paused for a moment. "So you're an electrical engineer? What kinda stuff do you do?"

Elevator small talk, that's just great. He internally scolded the elevator for being the slowest in existence. "I'm a robotics expert." He snapped like that would explain everything. He hoped it would at least make clear that he didn't want to talk.

"You must be pretty smart, then."

"I'm alright, mostly good with my hands."

"You don't say," the black haired man smirked, his voice somehow even lower than before.

It took Hux a second to realise what the guy had said, and another second to reanalyse the man in front of him. He was rather handsome on a second look. And those plump lips could certainly make themselves useful elsewhere.

"Hux, your papers."

"Oh, thank you." He snapped out of his traitorous mind. He reached for his papers, when suddenly the elevator jolted to a stop. The white sheets fluttered to the ground as Hux tried to keep his balance. "Shit. What.."

"Sorry," The guy looked sheepishly apologetic, "The elevator has some issues." He quickly kneeled down to pick up Hux his papers.

"That's just great." He huffed, this couldn't possibly become any worse.

"Hux."

He looked down when he heard the low call of his name. He wanted to spit "what" at the guy in irritation but it got stuck in his throat as he looked at the man kneeling directly in front of him, he could almost feels his hot breath on his pants.

"Can I do anything for you while we wait?"

Hux swallowed hard. "No"

"Are you sure I can't help you with your growing problem?" The guy reached up, laying his hand upon Hux's upper thigh, hand skimming dangerously close to his groin.

Hux gasped softly. His mind was screaming at him to kick the big nosed dope in the face, but his body almost arched to get that hand to touch him more. He could feel himself already slightly harden in his pants.

Hux knew this was wrong, so wrong. But he had already decided he wasn't going to work here, and they were both consenting adults, and fuck, the guy looked hungry for him. The elevator man looked up at him, his tongue peeking out to sweep across his bottom lip. "Fuck." He sighed. It really had been too long.

The fingers on Hux his thigh suddenly squeezed him harder. "Don't ignore me."

Hux almost smiled and in his head he said 'fuck it'. He reached down to cup the stranger's cheek. "My apologies. By all means, do your worst."

The smirk immediately returned full force to the other man's face, he looked positively giddy and almost even proud of himself. He unzipped Hux and let the pants drop to the floor. He teased the slim hips for a moment, before impatiently sliding down the underwear too, letting both pool around Hux's ankles.

The man pushed him so he was leaning back against the wall, a hand on his hip firmly holding him steady. A small gasp escaped him as the other huge hand took hold of his dick and started stroking him to full hardness. He looked down, watching the stranger lick his lips and awaited the moment those lips would finally connect with him.

All Hux muscles tensed as the guy moved in and gave a sloppy kiss to the tip. He groaned, itching to twist his hands in the other's hair and get him closer to himself. All he got was a couple more chaste kisses. What a huge tease.

The man on his knees leaned back a bit again and Hux was about to yell at him. "Just so you know whose name to call, it's Kylo."

Hux didn't have time to react as suddenly Kylo took the sensitive head in his mouth and sucked hard. Hux's head hit the wall behind him and let out a loud moan as Kylo's tongue played with his slit and his cheeks hollowed.

Kylo roughly swallowed down Hux's cock and hummed as it hit the back of his throat. Hux did shove his hands in the semi long locks now, he told himself it was to keep the hair out of Kylo's face. It wasn't because he wanted to feel the soft hair thread between his fingers. Totally not.

He should feel some kind of resemblance of shame for the noises he was making, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Kylo looked up at him with glossy eyes and thoroughly sucked him up and down. When their eyes met it was like he made a attempt to smile around the member and Hux couldn't stop his lips from quirking up at that. He might've mumbled "you're so good" but he'd never admit remembering that.

Hux looked sideways in the elevator mirror. Kylo looked gorgeous from all angles available, on his knees, lips wrapped around his dick. Hux took a moment to admire the man's physique, even through the loose hoodie it was clear Kylo had muscles, he could most certainly physically overpower Hux if he wanted to.

One of Kylo's hands was still on Hux's cock stroking with the same rhythm as his mouth. The hand that had formerly held Hux against the wall had snuck down to rub himself through his jeans.

Hux pulled Kylo slightly back by his hair, he made a pleasured sound before he pulled his mouth off with a pop. Hux didn't let him get too far away from him and Kylo look up puzzled.

"Don't touch yourself, I want to do that."

He cracked a small smile, "okay," he breathed against Hux and took his hand away from himself. He pressed his smile against Hux's lower stomach and sucked a mark there. For a moment Hux considered shoving him off and glaring, but he found he didn't really mind and it wasn't like anyone else was gonna get down there anytime soon.

When Kylo seemed satisfied with his work, he moved back downwards. He licked a stripe from base to tip before taking the cock back in his mouth. He set a slow pace again and seemed delighted at the annoyed groans Hux made. He reached the base and felt fingers tangling in his hair again, silently urging him on. He complied, truly putting effort into it now.

“Fuck,” Hux moaned, keeping his eyes just open enough to watch those tempting lips taking him down. Every swipe of the talented tongue and every suck of the warm mouth got Hux closer to trembling from pleasure.

His hips tried to push forward into the wet heat but Kylo easily held him down. “Hhhnng, I’m close.” Kylo didn’t pull off, instead he quickened the speed of his mouth and started pumping his hand again at the same pace. He felt the muscles in his body pull taut as Kylo’s mouth kept surrounding and moving around his cock. “Kylo!” He didn’t realize he yelled the man’s name as his body erupted and he came down his throat.

His muscles relaxed, a tingling sensation flowing through his body. He would’ve slumped against the wall if its wasn’t for one of Kylo’s hands keeping him upright. The other hand wiped his chin, where some of the cum he couldn’t swallow had landed, when it dripped out of his mouth. He looked up at Hux before licking it off his hand, Hux gave a weak groan and his just spend dick tried giving a twitch.

Kylo slowly got up from his knees, taking Hux’s pants up with him and zipping them close. He gave Hux a boyish proud, yet hungry look. His need was evident in his pants. He stepped closer to Hux, who was still slightly panting, encasing him between his body and the wall behind him. “My turn?”

“Yes.”

Kylo let himself get pushed back by a hand on his chest, Hux following until Kylo was the one pressed against the elevator wall. Hux opened the other’s pants just far enough to slide down the underwear and free Kylo’s cock. Hux didn’t like to admit it but Kylo was very well endowed. Hux wrapped his hand around the full hard member, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head to spread the pre-cum already gathered there. It was an easier slide like this and Hux started a quick pace.

Kylo’s eyes had closed and his face contorted in pleasure, it was fascinating to watch and Hux couldn’t tear his eyes away. His eyes opened and he looked straight back at Hux, “I’m not going to last.” His voice was slightly hoarse and Hux found it strangely attractive.

“Perfect.” He said back, picking up the speed and throwing in a little twitch.

Kylo moaned louder and his hand clutched at his side. Despite the loud noises he made while Hux was jerking him off, he came with a sharp hitch of breath. The cum painted Hux’s hand white, he looked at it with slight distaste before wiping it off on Kylo’s hoodie. Kylo looked completely contempt, lazily smiling as he leaned a little against Hux, even though he had a wall right behind him. Hux let him for a while.

Kylo stood a little more upright, tucking himself back into his pants before kissing Hux on the cheek and it felt strangely intimate. He tried for his mouth next but Hux stopped him. “You just swallowed my cum and now you want to kiss me?”

He furrowed his brows a little as he was stopped from doing what he wanted. “It was kinda bitter but I didn’t get a chance earlier.”

“If you’re not into bitter things, you shouldn’t have gotten involved with me.”

“I kinda like it.” He leaned in closer again and this time Hux let him get close enough to kiss him on the mouth. It was a quick kiss, cause before it could get any more passionate Hux distanced himself. Kylo sighed but laughed. “Tease.”

Hux turned to the mirror, pulling his clothes straight, his hair was still fully intact. Kylo just wiped the cum stain so it was a little less noticeable. “We should be going, you’re not even that late for the interview.”

Hux frowned, “but were stuck here,” he said in confusion. He watched Kylo walk over to the operation channel, pushing a single button before turning back to the ginger. Hux’s frown deepened but Kylo looked completely shameless and he just couldn’t blame the guy. He just sighed. “Bastard.” Kylo shrugged.

The elevator binged and the doors slid open. “Oh, Mister Hux, we’ve been waiting for you.” A woman chimed, and walked over.

“Yeah, we had trouble with the elevator.” Kylo said, walking off the elevator, Hux following behind him.

“Mister Hux, I’ll escort you to your interview.” Hux gave a firm nod and started following the woman.

“Oh by the way, Sarah, could you tell my mother she’d be an idiot not to hire Mister Hux here. From our time together I can tell he’ll fit well with this company, and the files already make clear he’s absolutely genius. Maybe use some fancier words. Also tell her I’d like to talk” Hux’s mind raced as he realized he just messed around in the elevator with the son of his possible future boss.

“Of course sir, I’ll make sure to pass it along.”

With that Kylo turned around and left without another word. Hux cursed him mentally, still bewildered he walked the other way, following the woman to his interview.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I wrote this. Despite that, I might do a second chapter where Hux gets the job and now Kylo won’t leave him alone (“you know, hate rhymes with date, let’s get dinner”).  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes (there’s probably a lot) I’d love and appreciate you forever.


End file.
